Kim Possible: On Thin Ice
by LionQueen1313
Summary: When Kim dies saving Ron's life, a magical force takes over her body. Will she be able to make Ron believe that she is who she claims to be, or will her second life destroy who she has become. Please R&R. (Ch. 1 updated)
1. Chapter One: MIA

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kim Possible or any other related characters. They are property of Disney.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. Anything that is in italic is either a character's thoughts or Kim's diary.

A/N2: I've just finished updating this chapter and if you see any mistakes, please let me know.

A/N3: Okay, now I'm completely done updating this chapter. (hopefully)

* * *

Chapter one: MIA

(Kim's Diary)

_June 16, 2005 _

I've been out of high school for almost a month now, and so far, it's been a pretty active summer. The villains haven't given me two days a rest, and just yesterday Wade had me off on a mission to retrive some sort of ray thingy from Drakken and Shego in the middle of the Sahara. Recently the local law enforcement moved the villains from the prison to their own wing at the Middleton Institute for the Mentally Challenged (MIMC). They say the villains will be going for rehabilitation, but I think they're just tired of putting up with the villains, and I don't blame them. Oh, well, I suppose I'll just have to keep fighting the bad guys until they give up or someone has invented something that can hold them in. Wade's been working on this for years, and he still hasn't gotten far. It's almost time for me to meet Ron at Bueno Nacho, so I better stop typing or I'm going to be late.

Kim

* * *

(Bueno Nacho) 

"Hey Ron." said Kim Possible, as she walked inside the Mexican restaurant. Her red hair flowed beautifully behind her back as she walked to the booth she and Ron had sat at ever since the grand opening about ten years ago. Kim had ridden her bike there with Ron in the basket saying that you can't ride a tricycle to these types of events. She sat down and shielded her green eyes from the bright summer sun coming in through the window.

"Hi Kim! I have somethin' really cool to tell ya!" said Ron. The half eaten plate of nachos sitting on the table in front of him told Kim that he hadn't been waiting long. Ron was obviously excited about something as he bounced up and down in his seat, messing up his already unruly mop of blonde hair. he seemed different somehow. Today his chocolate brown eyes seemed lighter, happier, and empty of any fear.

"Okay Ron, spill already." said Kim, hoping he hadn't gotten another ninety-nine million dollar check for his invention of the naco. Ron's first job at Bueno Nacho was where he had introduced his taco and nacho mixture, and later Tuesday became naco night. When Ron got his first check from the naco sales, he had turned into a big-headed jerk, caught up in being popular and having Bonnie, Kim's cheerleading rival and the most popular girl in school, as a girlfriend. The tastey Mexican classic had never really been one of Kim's favorites, but she would eat them before her father's experimental space food.

"My family's goin' to Disney World next week!" Ron said as he scarfed down the rest of his nachos, forgetting all about his cheese- loving naked mole rat, Rufus.

"Hey!" Rufus chattered angrily.

"Are you serious? That's spankin.'" Kim said after calming Rufus down by buying him a grande size chimerito.

"And the best part is my mom said you can come too" said Ron already knowing that Kim would say yes.

"I'd love to go! Of course I'll have to okay it with the fam first." Kim said as she stood up to go ask her parents about the trip.

"See ya, KP." said Ron eyeing Rufus's chimerito.

"Bye Ron. Bye Rufus." said Kim as she left the cool, air- conditioned building and walked into the scorching sun.

* * *

(Kim's house) 

Kim's home was a regular two-story house with a slanted roof and one-car garage. Her mother, Jenny Possible, was a neurosurgeon at the Middleton Hospital. Jen had short red hair, much like Kim's, and blue eyes. Kim's father, James Timothy Possible, was an absent-minded rocket scientist with brown hair and eyes. Jim and Tim, the tweebs, were Kim's younger brothers who happened to be twins. They could be annoying sometimes, but she still loved and cared deeply for them.

"Hi Mom, Dad. I'm home" Kim yelled to whoever might be home.

"Kimmy-cub, I'm in the kitchen. Your mother is working a double shift at the hospital tonight, and she asked me to make dinner." her father called out to her.

"You're not going to make us eat space food again are you? I didn't buy any goggles." Kim said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you liked taking part in my job."

"Yeah, but not as a test subject."

"How about we order a pizza, then." asked her father.

"Sounds good." said Kim. "Ron and his family invited me on their two- week trip to Disney World. Can I go, please?"

"Sure Kimmie. Let me give your mother a call to be sure that she's okay with it." Dr. Possible picked up the phone and began to dial. "Wait a minute Kimberly." Kim had just turned around to go up to her room. She turned back and looked back at her father.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Will there be any boys there, too?"

"No. Well, Mr. Stoppable is going, but he's the only one."

"Alrighty, just as long there's no boys."

A few minutes later, James told his daughter that her mother had said yes and Kim happily thanked them and ran upstairs to her room to give Ron the good news.

In her room, Kim took her kimmunicator, a special PDA made by Wade, a twelve-year-old super genius, so he could talk to Kim without tying up the phone line, out of her pocket and plugged it into the wall so it could charge. Wade also ran her website and kept her up to date on her foes' whereabouts. When anyone sent something to her website, Wade would beep her and tell her where to go.

Kim picked up the phone and dialed Ron's number. After four rings the answering machine came on. '_That's funny_' Kim thought. '_Ron should be home by now. Oh well, I'll try calling again later_'


	2. Chapter Two: Robbed

Chapter two: Robbed

(On the phone)

"Ron, calm down and tell me what happened." Kim said as she laid on her bed talking on her phone to her best friend.

"I...I don't really know what happened." Ron stuttered. "When I got home my parents were tied up and gagged. After I untied them, they told me we were robbed"

"What was stolen"

"Not much. Just a few cheap nic-nacs. There was really no point in calling the police, but the 'rents said they would feel better if I did, so I called you."

"Well, I don't know if I can do any better, but I do have a little experiance." Kim joked, tring to lighten up the topic.

"Yeah, well, come down when you can." Ron said.

(Ron's house)

"Okay, so can you identify the robbers" Kim asked Mrs. Stoppable.

"Yes, it was a strange man. He had hairy hands, and I swear he was picking things up with his feet. There were also many mini ninjas. I can't really describe them. They were just so freaky, and they sent my husband to the hospital for therepy."

"Monkyfist" said Kim and Ron in unison. Monkeyfist, former Lord Monty Fisk, once was a very respected man, but he believed in mystical monkey power and had a crazed genetic scientist, DNAmy, give him monkey hands and feet.

"Why does it _always_ have to be monkeys" Ron shreiked.

(Lair of Monkey Fist)

"Ah...now that I have found the sacred banana snowglobe, I will be the ultimate monkey ruler" boasted Monkey Fist to no one in particular. His boisterous voice echoed throughout his entire lair, bouncing off the stone walls and floors with no end in site. "All I must do now is carefully remove the top and pour the water onto my head, and when I die, I will become the monkey master"

"Don't think so" said Kim as she slid down a rope, through a skylight, and landed among some of Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas. They immediently attacked Kim until Ron slid down into the lair. Ron proved many times that he had done well with fighting monkeys, but today he was going to be the distraction, which was actually usual for him. As the monkeys turned their attentiion to Ron, Kim chased after Monkey Fist, who had just turned around a corner.

_'Lucky for me he never installed carpet or I wouldn't be able to here where he's going.'_ Kim thought.

Suddenly she stopped at the end of the hallway where there were many different passegeways. _'It's too quiet. Where is Monkey Fist?'_ Kim looked around and, to her dismay, didn't see any sign to where he could have gone. Then she heard a noise that sounded like a bottle opening comming from her left.

Quickly Kim ran down that hallway to see Monkey Fist pulling the top off the snowglobe. "Don't you dare" Kim yelled.

"How did you get back here" asked a startled Monkey Fist.

"I have ears you know. You aren't exactly a mouse." said Kim calmly. She jumped up and did a flying kick and hit Monkey Fist square in the stomach.

"Oof" he yelped. Dropping the snowglobe, he grabbed his stomach.

As the snowglobe fell to the floor, its contents poured onto Kim's head. Just then Ron entered the room.

"KP" he screamed in awe as a spectrum of colors spun around her body, lifting her from the ground. Three seconds later, it was all over and Kim was on her knees.

"Okay, that was way freaky." Kim said as Ron helped her to her feet. "Do you have any idea what that was about"

"No, I thought it was just a cheap souvenior from the museum's gift shop." Ron commented, confused.

"Well, I guess we better get back to Middleton." said Kim after she had tied up Monkey Fist.

"Yeah, and fast. I just realized, in all this excitement, I left Rufus at home. Boy is he going to be mad." Ron said as he headed back to the main entrance.

Kim couldn't help but think that Ron looked really cute in this lighting. _'What am I thinking?'_ she asked herself. _'There is no way I could like Ron. He's my best friend.'_


	3. Chapter Three: Road Trip

(**Notes**: Thanks to everyone for leaving reviews. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but here's chapter three. I hope you like it!)

Chapter Three: Road Trip

(Kim's family's van, one week later, 5:45 A.M.)

"I seriously can't wait to get to Ron's house! The trip is going to be so much fun" Kim said on her way to Ron's house. She was dressed in her purple shorts and light purple top, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, perfect for summer. "I hope I brought enough clothes." Kim reached for her suitcase as her mom pulled into the Stoppable's driveway.

"I'm sure you did. Your only going to be gone for two weeks, and it looks like you are packed for two months." said Kim's mom eyeing her overly stuffed suitcase.

"So not the drama, Mom. I'm comming back. It's not like I'm going to die on a rollercoster or something." Kim said to a teary-eyed mom. They hugged and said their good-byes before Kim turned and headed toward Ron's house. 

She knocked on the door as her mom pulled out of the driveway. Nothing. She knocked again, slightly louder. "Comming" Ron yelled from inside. Kim could hear his footsteps as he jogged to the door. The Stoppables had been known to wait until the last minute to pack. Ron opened the door. "Hey, Kim" Ron puffed. It sounded as if he had been running a 10k race.

"Hi, Ron...What happened? It looks like a tornado blew threw here."

"Yeah, well we started packing today. Do I need to finish the story" Ron said still trying to catch his breath.

"No, I'm pretty sure I know the rest." Kim replied trying not to laugh at Ron who looked like he had gotten dressed in the dark. His red shorts and yellow top were the reason fasion police were invented. "You are going to change before we leave. right"

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing" Ron asked laughing at Kim's expression. "I'm kidding. These are just my work clothes, and believe me if you've ever packed the way we do, you would understand perfectly. Actually I was on my way upstairs to change when you came over."

"That's good." Kim said, sighing with relief as Ron galloped up the stairs. Turning to Mr. Stoppable, Kim asked if he needed any help carrying suitcases out to their car. He gave Kim a few of the lighter packs and they headed out to the car.

(In the car, 6:00A.M.)

"Are we all ready for the sixteen hour trip" asked Mrs. Stoppable.

"Sixteen hours" yelped Kim and Ron playfully in unision.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Kim said to Ron. He reached into the cooler, pulled out a can of pop, and then gave it to Kim. "Thanks." Kim laughed. "At least the tweebs aren't with us on this trip. Remember how annoing they were last year when we went to visit my Uncle Slim"

"Yeah, and I don't think I'll ever forget Joss." Kim had been Joss's role model during the beginning of their trip to the Lazy C., but later she said that Ron was the real hero.

"Me either." Kim said as she staired longingly out the window.

(One hour later. Kim is still staring out the window in a trance.)

"Kim? Kim! KIM" Ron yelled into Kim's ear. "Hello? Earth to KP. Are you in there" He then turned her face toward his.

"Huh..what?'" mumbled Kim as she shook herself into consciousness.

"It's time for breakfast. We're at the restaurant.' said Ron as he pointed to the Shady Shack sign. "Are you comming" Ron had already gotten out of the car and started to shut his door.

"Yeah, wait for me." Kim said as Ron turned away walking toward the building. Kim opened the door, got out, slammed it closed, and chased after Ron who had beaten her to the door.

They went in and ordered their food. Kim had two slices of French toast and three sausages. Ron ordered six pancakes, promising to share some with Rufus, who had stowed away in Ron's pocket. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable both enjoyed the daily special, which included two eggs, two slices of toast, and two strips of bacon. After paying the bill, they all left Shady Shack and filed back into the car.

(Back in the car, 8:10A.M.)

"Six pancakes? Ron, you eat a lot" Kim said, playfully punching Ron on the shoulder about ten minutes after they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey Rufus had some too" said Ron trying to defend himself.

"Sorry, let me refrase that. Five and three quarters pancakes? You eat a lot" said Kim, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, at least I wasn't staring out the window for the past hour."

The two continued to bicker playfully until 11:00. They went inside a Savory Sub shop for lunch, and by 12:30 they were back on the road. This time Ron and Kim both caught up on some lost sleep.

At 3:07, Kim woke up. Her head had been on Ron's shoulder and his arm had been around hers. She carefully moved his arm, so she wouldn't desturb him. Looking at the clock, Kim was surprised she had slept that long. _Wow, I really didn't think waking up at four would have this kind of effect on me._

Kim looked out the window, and again fell into a trance until they passed through a tunnel. Ron recently woke up and was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it" he asked groggly.

"Five fifty-two." Kim replied.

"Okay, kids." said Mr. Stoppable. "We're almost at our hotel, Victoria Inn and Suits. How about we order in pizza when we get there"

"Sounds good." said Kim and Ron agreed.

(At the hotel, 6:20 P.M.)

The pizza delivery man was at room 208, knocking.

"Comming." yelled Mrs. Stoppable, grabbing the money and heading to the door. She accepted the pizza, and within minutes the box was empty, and everyone was eating the delicious pepperoni pizza.

Later that night, Kim and Ron retired to their room which was connected to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable's. They each had their own double bed, and Ron's parents had a king-size. Kim was the first to drift off to sleep, laying on her stomach. Before drifting off to sleep, Ron noticed Kim's odd position. He had seen her sleep on some of their over-night missions, but she had always been on her side or back. His last thought before he fell asleep was, _What's wrong with Kim? She's been acting so weird lately._


	4. Chapter Four: Kim's Dream

(**Notes:** Okay, now I wish I hadn't started this setting in summer. What colleges do you think Kim and Ron would go to? This won't be an important part of the story, but I need to know. If you have any ideas, please reply.)

Chapter Four: Kim's Dream

(Walking to Bueno Nacho)

_"Hey Ron!'" Kim called. "Go on ahead of me. I need to tie my shoe."_

"Okay, I'll save you a seat."

Ron walked away as Kim bent down to tie her shoe. She heard someone come up behind her, but before Kim had the chance to turn around to see who it was, the mysterious-looking man grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. Kim tried to scream as he dragged her over to an overpass. There he lifted Kim over the guard rails and held her over the top, threatening to drop her. Stupidly, Kim kicked her leg up and hit the man's arm, causing him to let go. She fell into the rushing traffic and narrowly missed being hit by a car.

Instinctively, Kim stood up and ran to the other end of the highway. Her wrist was sore and swolen, but her pride hurt worse. Many people hated her, Kim knew, but no one had done anything this extreme. She sat down, unknowingly at the ege of a cliff, to catch her breath. Kim didn't dare run across the street again, but she didn't know any other way to get to Bueno Nacho. She didn't have to ponder this long, as the ground cracked beneath her and Kim fell into a bottomless pit of mental distress.

Kim recognized immediantly where she was. Not knowing how she got there, Kim found herself in the very back of a wolf's den. It was pitch black and full of sharp, jagged stalagmites growing from the floor. She heard something rustling around near her, and realized it was a wolf pup. Tears brimmed her eyes as Kim lifted the young wolf gently off the cold ground and held him carefully in her caring arms. Suddenly, a low growling emerged from the darkness, startling Kim, but not at all intimidating her. Slowly Kim put forth her, now healed, hand for the protective mother to sniff. In an instant, the usually dominant wolf submissively laid her head on Kim's lap for reassurence. Kim rubbed her neck lovingly, and placed the pup she had been holding near it's mother's belly for lunch.

(Hotel room, 6:28 A.M.)

A tear rolled down Kim's cheak as Ron watched her sleep. He had never witnessed Kim cry without the help of a mind controlling device before, and he didn't really know how to react. Part of him wanted to free Kim from the distressing dream she was having, but the other part told him not to interfere. Grabbing Kim's hand, Ron hoped he could help her through her seemingly hurtful nightmare without waking her up.

_For some reason, Kim saw Ron's face in the entrance to the cave. It was drawing her away from her past and bringing her back to where she knew she should be. Kim longed to follow his lead of exiting the only part of her life that she had kept a secret for so long, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to it. Here Kim had no fear, no pain, and no wants. In this peaceful environment, she really felt like she belonged. There was no one expecting anything from her, and Kim expected nothing in return. The only thing she felt here was love and acceptance, but she knew it wouldn't last forever._

Her heart pounded as she slowly stood up to leave this perfect world. Leaving behing the wonderful feeling of belonging and stepping out into the imperfections of the world was the toughest decision Kim had ever made in her life, but she knew it was the right one. As soon as she stepped out of the den, her wrist became broken, and the wait of the world came crashing down apon her shoulders. Kim turned back, wanting more than anything to go back to her perfect world, but all that remained behind her was a highway with many rushing cars near the overpass where she had first fallen.


	5. Chapter Five: Memories

(**Notes:** Sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter. Just to let everyone know, I won't be writing anymore chapters for a while. I'm not quitting the story, but I need to visit Disney World myself before I can write about it. I haven't been there in two years and I need to expierence it again so my writing is good, so be patient, because I won't be writing anything until about mid- June. Well what do you know; that's about the same time that my story takes place! I hope you like chapter five!)

Chapter 5: Memories

(Hotel room, 8:13 A.M.)

Kim awoke to the sound of rain pouring outside of the hotel window. She slowly got out of bed and headed over to the sliding glass door that opened to the balcony and stared out as the hypnotising rain fell. Kim hated it when it rained. The rain made her remember the worst day of her life; the day she lost one of her best friends. Kim placed her hand on the glass as she felt the saddness of that day fill her heart. Still no one had ever found out what had happened many years ago, and she would never tell. Kim knew that people would think differently of her if they knew she had delt with the authorities as a criminal, but of course, at that time, she didn't know what she was doing was wrong. Now she knew, and she wished she hadn't done what she did. _'That poor little babe, I couldn't just leave him out there.' 'But if you had, none of this would've ever happned.' 'Yeah, but then he would've died.' 'How do you know he's not dead now?' 'Because...'_ Kim felt a hand on hers, which stopped the arguement she was having with herself.

"KP? Are you okay?" Ron looked worried.

Kim nodded, though her expression said otherwise.

"Are you sure? You look a little depressed."

"Ron, I'm fine." Kim replied.

"Okay...If you say so." Ron said.

Kim turned and went to pick out something to wear from her suitcase. She decided on a pair of blue-jean shorts and a pale yellow top, and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change.

(Car, 9:00 A.M.)

Kim looked a lot better after breakfast. She seemed happy, and since the rain had stopped shortly, she was. Forgotten were all memories of the horrible past, and brought anew were the thoughts of reaching Florida and Disney World. Excitement filled her as they entered South Carolina. She remembered how her family had gone to Myrtle Beach as a child, just after the tweebs had turned two. Ron was sick then, or he might have come too.

Kim turned her attention from the scenery to her sleeping friend. _'He sleeps a lot on car trips.'_ Kim smiled at him and thought back to the first day they met, and how scared she had been until she befriended Ron.

_It was the first day of pre-k and Kim didn't want to leave her family. Her mother, pregnant for Jim and Tim, and father told her how much fun it would be and explained that they would be there when school. Kim finally agreed and walked into the room. Ron walked up to her and introduced himself and Rufus, his imaginary friend. When she asked him why he had an imaginary friend, Ron responded by saying, "No one else will be my friend, so I made my own." Kim had promised that they would be friends forever._

"Well, that turned out to be true. I wonder if he even remembers Rufus." Kim whispered.

At the sound of his name, Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket, waking him up. Ron yawned and stretched as he woke up.

"Hey KP." Ron said.

Kim smiled at him and shook her head.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing." she said stifling a laugh. "Nothing at all."


End file.
